New Pandora
by katykat18
Summary: In a world of chaos, fear and death, hope will eventually come. Normal pairings. Rated M for language and sexual content.


**Heys Guys...yeah, It's been a while.... please don't hurt me! But I have to say that after everything that has happened some goodness happened and I'm getting back to my happier place lol. I hope you all had a great holiday and you're new year is even better! Over the past couple months I have been inspired to write so many things but I feel I lack the creative talent to write my ideas. But this was created after watching Terminator Salvation (which i didnt think was a very good movie) with my boyfriend (oh, we got back together, not that many of you care) and Avatar (WHICH WAS AWESOME!!) Its basically Pandora's Box but totally re-written and re-designed. I know a lot of you liked the old version but I think this one is more creative and it's a lot more fun for me to write...I don't know when I'll update my other stories or the next chapter for this one so I'm not going to promise you all something I can't keep. I'm going to try my damndest to post the chapters for this story. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter, I think it needs more...but anyways and thank you to those who sent me the encouraging and heartfelt messages. You guys made me have some sunshine when it was rainy out for me, your the best and I hope Santa brought you all awesome gifts!**

* * *

The world is surrounded in chaos, fear and anger. The once green hills were now covered in sand or possibly blood. If you looked outside today you would never know that the world was once a happy place. Well, as happy as it could get. The year was 2012 when it all began.

Volturon or more commonly known as Volturi Inc., had been testing for years on creating a vaccine that would make humanity immune to disease, cancer and death. For years they had been unsuccessful, or at least that's what everyone thought. In fact, Volturi had been quite successful.

The Five, as they were commonly referred to when they were debuted to the public, were created by the worlds best scientists in their laboratories. Each equipped with different and special abilities. These five individuals were created to better preserve mankind, but Volturon had other ideas.

Volturon became greedy after the success of the Five, they wanted to create more. Volturon began creating more and more super humans and then they had their best scientists create for them the ultimate weapon without them even realizing it. They unleashed their minions on the unsuspecting and killed millions, it was then when the resistance was formed and fought back against the Volturi. The labs were bombed killing many of the created super humans and scientists but the Volturi's Five and the ultimate weapon were never heard from again.

---

"Mom, Dad, I'm going out on watch." I called pulling my large goggles over my eyes.

"Ok, honey, please be safe. The hunters have been a lot more aggressive lately." spoke my mother as she poked her head around the large pipe.

My small family of three and the clan we lived with have been living in a large abandoned warehouse in the middle of a small abandoned town for a good five years now. We hid from the hunters, or super humans would hunted normal humans and killed them. The cold night wasn't unusual for this time of year. The snow was falling softly as it crunched beneath my feet. Out here the winter night sky sparkled with bright stars as they twinkled guiding travelers to safety. Out here it was my duty to keep watch for travelers, hunters or anything that seemed dangerous. I pulled the strap of my gun tighter around my shoulder and moved to my post.

Climbing up the makeshift ladder into the hidden tower I placed the gun against the wall and pulled the binoculars that were dangling from a hook and placed them to my eyes. With the night vision goggles I could see perfectly into the barren hills that surrounded the town.

Our clan, which was about ten people, didn't leave the warehouse unless we needed food, water, or to move. The warehouse was our safe house, out there it wasn't safe for us. The hunters wanted to take us to the Volturi and kill us because we were imperfect. The world needed to be filled with super humans according to them, and because they thought of humanity as a plague, humans were becoming near extinct and on the run hiding in abandoned towns fighting for survival.

I pulled the binoculars up to my eyes again and scanned the perimeter. I could see my breath in front of me and I almost missed the tiny speck in the distance. I pulled back to the speck and heard a loud bang and a flash of red. My heart began to race, I couldn't see what was coming and I knew I had to act fast.

With the adrenaline running through my veins I quickly jumped from the watch tower to the bell that I began to pound furiously three times. I could hear the commotion of the clan beginning to hide and take arms ready to fight.

Jumping back quickly into the watch tower I fumbled with my binoculars again to try and find the speck. I focused quickly and found it again, it was a man and he was running from what looked like a hunter, a very big hunter, who kept dodging the bullets being shot by the man.

I quickly pulled my gun up to my face and looked through the scope on my rifle. Focusing on the hunters head I held my breath as I pulled the trigger.

I watched the bullet sail across the sandy hills and hit the hunter in the eye, stopping him and making him fall to the ground clutching the hole where his eye once was.

I noticed the man was running towards the town and I had to think fast. Should I shoot him too? I couldn't let him lead the hunter towards the clan, he would get us all killed, but I couldn't let him stay out there and die by the hunter.

Making up my mind quickly I jumped back down, my leather boots banging loudly as I landed. I pulled the gun around my shoulder again as I ran towards the opening of the town. I saw the man nearing the town and I pulled into an abandoned stores doorway.

I looked around the doorway and tried to focus on his face. Most of his face was covered my the blue scarf he wore around his neck and the large goggles that covered his eyes, but I couldn't help but notice the unusual shade of bronze hair. It seemed so familiar, but I quickly pushed the thought aside as he neared. I pulled the knife that was holstered at my hip and counted the mans fast footsteps. On four I reached out and grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him to me securing one hand over his mouth and the knife to his neck.

"What the-"

"Shhh, do you want to get us all killed?" I pulled him against me as I backed against the doorway. I could hear the hunter still approaching. Pushing the man roughly behind me I pulled the gun from my shoulder and carefully aimed it towards the hunter. He needed to move five steps closer and I could take out his other eye. I began tugging at the trigger when the man put his hand on my shoulder and moved the gun.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I whisper yelled looking at him now.

"Don't shoot him, he doesn't know we are here and he's about to go back to Volturi." His voice shocked me, It was like liquid velvet and temporarily turned my brain to mush. I shook my head and pursed my lips.

"How do you know that? You're going to get us all-" and sure enough, when I looked back the hunter wasn't there. I immediately began to panic and left the door way to move closer to the edge of town. I hid behind a large pole and watched the hunter slowly retreat mumbling curse words.

* * *

So what do you think? please tell me...i wish you all well! and I have some recommendations on story to read: totally go read Stella Luna Sky's stories. Bare is by far the most beautiful story i have ever read, it makes me cry and feel so much emotion with every chapter she writes. Go read it! and her other stories are pretty epic too!


End file.
